Perdita
Perdita is the deuteragonist from the film 101 Dalmatians. She is the pet of Anita, wife of Pongo, and the mother of fifteen Dalmatian puppies as well as adoptive mother of other eighty-four puppies. Perdita, along with Pongo, goes on the heroic journey to rescue the puppies. Info Personality Perdita is very well mannered, beautiful and presents herself as being rather elegant, a complete foil to Pongo's carefree nature. Despite her well-coordinated nature, Perdita tends to be incredibly worrisome in hectic situations, but can be calmed by Pongo. Like Pongo, Perdita shows to be a fierce fighter, as seen when she and Pongo battled Cruella's henchmen Horace and Jasper. Appearance In the original film, Pongo is searching for mates for himself and his pet Roger Radcliffe. Pongo is close to giving up when he spots Perdita and her pet, Anita. Pongo rushes to the park to follow them. Perdita spots Pongo and is seemingly attracted to him, but tries to look as if she doesn't notice him. Perdita and Anita soon leave and Pongo tries a trick to attract their attention. At first it seems as if it failed, but as Roger and Anita talk more they fall in love. Perdita falls in love with Pongo as well. Perdita soon becomes pregnant with puppies, but when the family gets a visit from Cruella De Vil she becomes frightened, referring to Cruella as "that devil woman." Perdita hides, but is able to hear Cruella's desire for the puppies. Perdita regrets having puppies due to the fact that Cruella wants them. Unfortunately for Perdita, the puppies arrived three weeks later, where it is revealed that she has had fifteen puppies. She is tired afterwards but is relieved to hear from Pongo that the puppies are safe thanks to Roger. The puppies grow and are shown watching their favorite show with their parents. Perdita is seen interacting with her various puppies: telling Lucky to get down from the TV, reminding Rolly that they just had dinner, and scolding Patch for his coarse language. After the puppies are put to bed, Pongo and Perdita go on a walk with their respective owners. During their absence, the puppies were kidnapped by Cruella's henchman Jasper and Horace Badun. Pongo and Perdita realize that neither the humans nor Scotland Yard will find their puppies, and take it upon themselves to rescue their children. They use the twilight bark, a canine gossip chain, to spread the news of their stolen puppies. Later, they receive an answer, and learn that their puppies are at Hell Hall, Cruella's former home. Perdita immediately goes off on a dangerous journey to rescue the puppies alongside Pongo. The winter conditions make the journey tough, but they eventually meet with a sheepdog called the Colonel, who takes them to the puppies. Upon seeing the other puppies alongside their own fifteen, they decide to take them all to London, knowing that Roger and Anita would never turn them out. In Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts Perdita is a female dalmatian who appears in Kingdom Hearts, having been transported to Traverse Town with her mate, Pongo. She is the mother of the 99 puppies that Sora must locate throughout Kingdom Hearts. Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, Perdita's world was destroyed by the Heartless. With her husband Pongo, she escaped through a Corridor of Darkness to reach Traverse Town. However, Perdita's owners, Roger and Anita, disappeared during the destruction. To add to her worries, all ninety-nine of Perdita's puppies were separated and scattered across other worlds in the Kingdom Hearts universe. The story of the dalmatians' plight managed to spread very quickly amongst the residents of Traverse Town. Leon was especially concerned about the matter, and brought it to Sora's attention. Throughout his journey, Sora found the dalmatian pups and sent them back to Perdita in Traverse Town. To show how grateful she and Pongo were, she gave Sora gifts for his journey as he continued to find more puppies. When Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, Perdita, along with Pongo and all of her children, returned home. On Sora's Team Like Pongo, she appears in flashbacks and only when the team visits her world. Category:101 Dalmatian characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Pets Category:Wives Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fighters Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Mature characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:House of Mouse characters